MKR: A New Spell for Hikaru
by Sparkling Moon Phoenix
Summary: Takes place after Hikaru is captured. During her cofinement on the NSX Hikaru begins to feel somthing awaken within her magic. Is it a new power, or is it the after effects of the Energy Net? The Seraphim, the First Race of Cephiro mysteriously return. .
1. Waking Up In A Peculiar Place

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 0/Prologue. **_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamps, Sunrise Television own the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007.**_

* * *

****

_**Summary;**__** Begins after Hikaru Shidou is captured by Eagle Vision and taken aboard the NSX. During her confinement Hikaru begins to detect something stirring within her soul. Is it the effects of the Energy Net or is it something else? Slight Eagle/Hikaru.**_

_**MKR: A New Spell for Hikaru**_

_**Act 0: Waking Up In a Peculiar Place**_

Hikaru awoke with a groan escaping her as a blindingly bright light carried her away from Nova. Her fingers flailed wildly; trying to grasp an arm that was not really there. Confusion was rampant within her thoughts as she finally opened her eyes. She then realized that she was definitely within the beleaguered realm of Cephiro anymore. She was elsewhere. Her damask eyes scanned her immediate surroundings. She had been placed within a moderately sized chamber; one that was devoid of any windows or adornments and decorations. Illumination was provided by lights affixed to the ceiling so far above.

Hikaru found herself to be lying upon what appeared to be a sleeping platform; covered by a soft and spongy material. Finally her attention fixated upon herself. Her amour and knightly gauntlet were missing. Hikaru realised she was garbed in clothing she definitely did not remember putting on. She was now clad in a black dress that fell to her knees. White gloves were present on her hands. A headband; adorned with a miniscule crystal, kept her scarlet tresses in check. Metallic boots covered her diminutive feet.

'What happened to me?' Her voice was the only sound within the chamber.

Slowly, clarification filtered through the jumbled mass of images that assaulted her mind and crystal clear recollection emerged. A memory that dispersed all confusion and indecision surfaced.

_**Flashback:**_

_A bright surge of brilliance knocked the two antagonists apart. The Fire Knight gazed down upon the ruinous earth; seeking the source of the interruption. It was Lantis. The Magic Sword was still ablaze within his fingers. His dark gaze was focussed upon them both._

'_Stop fighting.' Lantis' voice was laced with abiding sorrow. His attention was diverted to the individual inside the white mechanized armour. 'Eagle, why have you come to Cephiro?'_

_The Autozam Commander gave voice to a reply, but Hikaru did not hear it. Instead agony swept into her body and she spiralled into darkness._

_**End Flashback**_

Hikaru flinched as her body shivered in remembrance of the piercing jolt of pain that had surged into her.

'I was fighting that white robot and passed out when it fired on me.' Hikaru then knew exactly where she was. Eagle Vision had incarcerated her aboard his star craft.

_I hope my magic still works. _Hikaru thought within the recesses of her thoughts; feeling apprehensive for the first time since she regained consciousness. _I might need to protect myself._

The teenager removed the glove upon her right hand. Normally Hikaru's knightly gauntlet was worn on that hand. Hikaru was not entirely certain whether her fire sorcery would answer her summons without the assistance of the focal crystal attached to her armour; but she was determined enough to try. Hikaru knew with absolute certainty, that the situation she now found herself in was precarious and could prove to be even more dangerous.

A barely perceptible, red nimbus shone from within her fingers. A sphere of scintillating ruby fire coalesced; levitating a few centimetres above her palm. Feeling rather relieved that her enchantments still came at her urging, Hikaru smiled. Now; all that remained was left for her to accomplish was the task of locating an escape route. Hikaru dispelled the fiery orb. As the mystical élan unravelled; myriad sensors secreted within the cabin walls registered the unusual activity, alerting certain individuals ensconced on the Command Bridge of the Star ship NSX.

* * *

_**Autozam Star ship NSX – Command Deck:**_

A warbling siren sounded within the expanse of the Command Bridge. A holographic image, denoting the passageways and rooms that comprised the entirety of the NSX flickered into view on the main computer screen. A crewmember, clothed in an ebony and emerald military uniform gazed at the representation momentarily. He then pivoted until he directly faced another individual currently seated upon the uppermost level of the Command Deck.

'Commander, my apologies for disturbing you.' The crewmember said respectfully. 'The internal scanners have detected a small fire within the Habitation Deck. Shall I activate the Fire Suppression System?'

Footsteps approached as a young man vacated the highest level of the Command Bridge. He was approximately twenty years in age. He was quite tall. A white and green cloak concealed a muscular frame clothed in a black uniform. His pale, blond hair was mostly covered by a white hood; an azure crystal fastened to it. His brown eyes regarded the enormous view screen.

'No.' Was the immediate response. 'I know what has triggered the alarm. Activate the camera please.'

The holographic picture of the star ship was replaced with another. An image of a young girl materialized; lingering traces of ethereal luminosity dancing amongst her slender fingers. Another crewmember; much taller in height, whistled when he glimpsed the teenager.

'Are you sure she is a Magic Knight Eagle?' The tone of his voice revealed his immense scepticism. 'She only appears to be fifteen years old.'

'Yes Geo.' Eagle replied; a faint smile curving his lips. 'Don't judge her because of her youthful appearance. This is Cephiro; she could be hundreds of years old. Now that she is awake Zazu can escort her to the garden within the Habitation Deck.'

'This meeting should be interesting.' Geo snorted.

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped all of you enjoyed the first upload of this new MKR fiction. I am working on the next chapter of this one and the next three of my CKR: The Ravener Chronicles. Hopefully, I should be able to post the next instalments soon.**_


	2. Feeling Dizzy

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 1.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamps, Sunrise Television own the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007.**_

* * *

_**Summary;**__** Begins after Hikaru Shidou is captured by Eagle Vision and taken aboard the NSX. During her confinement Hikaru begins to detect something stirring within her soul. Is it the effects of the Energy Net or is it something else? Slight Eagle/Hikaru.**_

_**MKR: A New Spell for Hikaru**_

_**Act 1: Feeling Dizzy**_

Hikaru, unaware that she briefly been under scrutiny, watched as the finite remnants of her sorcery dispersed into nothingness. She slipped the glove back on; wondering what was going to happen to her. Her mind focused upon her Rune God Rayearth. Both of them had been entangled within the Energy Net; but she was the one who had borne the debilitating effects of Eagle's weapon. Rayearth had vanished whilst she lapsed into unconsciousness. Within the depths of her thoughts Hikaru yearned to know how the Fire Spirit was faring.

The delicate skin on the back of her neck prickled in warning as another presence manifested within the chamber. The air shimmered and rippled as Rayearth, wreathed by scarlet flames materialized in the guise of mechanized battle armour.

'Rayearth!' Hikaru breathed the Rune God's name as an exclamation of intense relief. It seemed as if Rayearth had sustained no lasting damage from the arduous battle.

'Are you alright Rayearth?' Hikaru's question was laced with concern. 'I'm sorry I lost the fight and was captured.'

The Rune God regarded his Knight with his enigmatic, serene gaze. A sparkling, crimson nimbus engulfed the Fire Deity; distorting the magical hologram. As the flames thinned and slowly dissipated, Rayearth had altered his outward exterior. An enormous lion; wreathed within mystical dancing fire now stood before the Fire Knight. Hikaru scrambled off the bed; her long plait swinging behind her as she ran towards the Rune God. Rayearth's corporeal form now existed within the room. The Lord of Fire now occupied most of the available space in the chamber. His melodic, deep telepathic voice stirred within the recesses of her mind.

_**I have sustained no lasting damage. **_Rayearth's ruby eyes sparkled with a soft, inner brilliance. _**When you lost consciousness I returned to my own dimension.**_

Hikaru felt a wave of relief wash over her. Rayearth stirred; powerful muscles undulating under the skin. His nose touched the front of her black dress. Hikaru's gloved fingers intertwined in the strands of his fiery mane.

_**You must be careful Hikaru. **_Rayearth's voice echoed again within Hikaru's mind. He seemed to impart a warning. _**You are a prisoner here. I do not know what they may try to do to you. If you are in danger; call my name and I will answer.**_

'Thank you Rayearth. I will.' Hikaru replied softly.

The young Knight knew she had to be cautious whilst she was here in this peculiar place. Despite Rayearth's assurances, she was quite alone here. She only had herself to rely on. That fact and her fire sorcery should the situation become precarious. Rayearth was about to say something else, when a faint whirring noise sounded from the direction of the door. Rayearth vanished abruptly and Hikaru was glad that the Fire Deity had. She did not want to explain the presence of Rayearth. Hikaru knew with a deep certainty that Eagle Vision knew of the Rune Gods and what their ultimate role was. He had also displayed knowledge of the Magic Knights.

The source of his knowledge; Lantis; younger brother of Zagato. Hikaru decided to use her capture as a means to gather information of her own. She began to ponder the matter further when the portal to the chamber opened fully; revealing the individual standing in the corridor. A young boy stood there, gazing at her with bright, curious brown eyes. He appeared to be a year or so older than her, but Hikaru could not say for sure. His messy black hair was covered by a white and green hat; two azure gems affixed to the front. Two flaps extended past his ears. He was garbed in a white and green military uniform. Wrapped around his waist was a work belt; caparisoned with all manner of pockets, pouches and various paraphernalia that appeared to be engineering equipment. The young man smiled broadly when he glimpsed Hikaru standing within the centre of the room.

'Oh so you're awake.' He gripped her left arm firmly by the wrist and pulled her through the open door. 'We'd better get going or Geo will make fun of me for being late!'

_Who is Geo? _Hikaru thought with confusion.

It seemed as if this boy was intent upon taking her to a specific location within the ship. Both of them traversed the passageway a relatively short distance when a small platform came into her direct line of sight. There was a bike levitating next to the stage.

'What is that?' Hikaru asked curiously.

'It's a hover bike.' The boy replied cheerfully. 'It will take us to the gardens in the Habitation Deck.'

He seated himself upon the cushioned pad and gestured for Hikaru to sit down behind him. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Hikaru sat down. The bike began to move slowly at first, and then picked up speed. Vibrant, fluorescent lights flashed rapidly by as the two journeyed through the complex tunnels of the ship. As the speed of the vehicle increased, Hikaru started to feel rather nervous and she gulped.

'If you don't want to fall off, you'd better hold onto me.' The young man said; his voice amused.

'Okay.' Hikaru gladly wrapped her arms around his waist.

'By the way what's your name?' That question was an unexpected one coming from someone Hikaru had just met.

'It's Hikaru.' Hikaru replied. 'Hikaru Shidou.'

'That's a cute name.' The teenager said softly.

_He is obviously a strange one! _Hikaru kept that train of thought to herself.

Their conveyance appeared to be decreasing its speed. After a few moments it stopped completely; halting in front of another platform. Both of them dismounted. They were standing before another door; this one was more immense in size than any Hikaru had glimpsed whilst she had been seated upon the hover bike. The boy placed one hand upon an illuminated glass panel and the doors whooshed open; granting both of them access to the chamber that lay beyond.

'After you.' The boy said, grinning irrepressibly.

Hikaru stepped through; her damask eyes regarding her new surroundings. Myriad fragrances reached her nose. Flowers were draped across the walls. The room seemed to be quite large. A flicker of movement caught her attention. Two people were standing upon the far side of the chamber; one behind the other. The first was quite tall, dressed in a uniform similar to the one that the young man wore. He had a muscular physique and his ocean eyes were alert. As he stepped aside, Hikaru recognized the other man. He was _**very**_ familiar. It was Eagle Vision. The Autozam Commander stood there; his face impassive, his brown eyes betraying none of his intentions or thoughts.

Her body subconsciously slipped into a battle stance, as she caught sight of him. She began to take an immeasurably small step forwards when an inexplicable wave of giddiness swept over her; causing her knees to impact painfully upon the cool floor. There was a rustle of fabric as Eagle walked across the intervening space separating them. A faint click of metal sounded as the metallic clasp of his cloak touched the floor.

'There was an energy field within the weapon I used on you.' Eagle said; his tone soft. 'One of the effects of that it affects the nervous system. The pain and haziness should pass fairly quickly; at least from my experience. '

Eagle placed one hand upon Hikaru's shoulder. 'I truly apologise for treating you so roughly.'

Surprise must have crossed onto her face, as Eagle smiled at her. She stood, but still felt rather light headed and weak. Her body was trembling; Hikaru did not know why. Eagle stepped backwards, leaving the Fire Knight to stand on her own.

''I've probably no right to ask this, but I need to sit down.' Hikaru said slowly.

The dizziness was back and it was much worse than the first time she had experienced it. Her vision grew blurry and the young girl knew that she was on the verge of collapsing again. A ruby luminescence stirred over her slender body. There was a startled exclamation from behind her; as her innate fire sorcery slipped free from the restraints she normally placed upon her mystical powers. Then Hikaru spiralled down into the encompassing depths of darkness. Eagle managed to catch her before she hit the flooring.

'How hard did you fire that weapon Eagle?' The taller man asked; his voice laced with concern.

'A bit too much I think Geo.' Eagle replied. He cradled the unconscious Knight within his arms. 'The scanners said there was no lasting harm. She needs to be in the Infirmary. Zazu inform the Healers that I will be bringing them a patient.'

Eagle briskly strode towards the door, with Hikaru held fast within his arms. He seated himself carefully upon the hover bike and gave voice to the order that would convey both of them to the Infirmary of the NSX.

'Zazu, have you called the Infirmary yet?' Geo said, turning to face the teenager.

'I'm on it.' Zazu replied; flicking a switch and quietly muttering into a radio. 'I hope she is going to be alright. We don't get many girls visiting here.'

Geo snorted derisively. Zazu was going to be teased mercilessly later on about this.

* * *


	3. Vigil and a Few Thoughts

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 2.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamps, Sunrise Television own the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007.**_

* * *

_**Summary;**__** Begins after Hikaru Shidou is captured by Eagle Vision and taken aboard the NSX. During her confinement Hikaru begins to detect something stirring within her soul. Is it the effects of the Energy Net or is it something else? Slight Eagle/Hikaru.**_

_**MKR: A New Spell for Hikaru**_

_**Act 2: Vigil and a Few Thoughts**_

The young girl lay, enveloped within a cocoon of white blankets within the infirmary. The faint, steady susurrus of her breathing lingered within the vast chamber, occasionally punctuated by the intermittent chiming of the various medical paraphernalia that monitored her physical wellbeing. Her long ruby tresses were loose, the light from the distant lamps shimmering amongst the silken strands. A medical technician; garbed in the green and white apparel of the Medical Corps, stood by her bedside briefly, occupied with some information displayed by one of the devices. Satisfied by what he had seen, the technician walked away, his mind now centred upon other tasks that would occupy him in the coming hours. The orderly acknowledged the presence of another individual seated next to the bed of the slumbering teenager.

Eagle Vision, Commander of the Autozam Star ship; the NSX, studied the serene face of Hikaru Shidou. He could see traces of exhaustion upon her delicate, youthful face; traces that were now disappearing, as her body was in a state of rest. Her Knightly gauntlet lay slack within his hands. Long, elegant fingers swept across the faceted curves of the red focal crystal attached to the stiff fabric. He could dimly feel the energy it contained thrumming against his skin. He had been seated by the bedside of the Fire Knight for some time.

His thoughts were fixed upon the battle that had occurred more than a day ago. His ship had been in orbit above Cephiro; when the scanner array had detected the presence of the Rune God. He had vacated the ship and traversed the void within his FTO, until he glimpsed the barren reaches of Cephiro. During the ensuing fight, she had proven to be a formidable opponent, nearly defeating him. He had severely underestimated her, due to her youth. That was a mistake he did not intend to repeat.

_For someone so young, you show so much determination and courage. Displaying a will as strong as my own. _That thought formed within the recesses of his mind. That fact alone had caused him immense surprise.

His stubbornness and determination had been one of the primary reasons he had been chosen by the Autozam Council to lead this expedition when the invasion of Cephiro had been proposed. The planet of Autozam was in a state of rapid decline. The atmosphere was extremely polluted; the people surviving within specially constructed bio-domes. Energy supplies were running out. Within five generations, Autozam would be virtually uninhabitable; a deceased world. The capabilities of the Pillar of Cepiro were well documented. Eagle had been told the true role of the Pillar of Cephiro.

The chosen soul that bore the immense, complex potentiality of the Pillar could influence everything that occurred within the borders of Cephiro. The will of the Pillar, focused through prayer was the only thing that kept Cephiro safe from any outside forces and ensured the stability of the land. When news of the demise of Princess Emeraude reached the Council; it was decided that the powers the Pillar could wield would be taken and utilized for the purposes of Autozam.

Lantis had also told him of the role of the Magic Knights. When he had instigated the long journey to Cephiro, Eagle had known that there was a distinct possibility he would have to face them. During the first confrontation, he had witnessed the mystical sorceries that all three of them could summon. The legends of the Magic Knights had proven to be correct. His FTO had been damaged as a consequence of the Fire Knight wielding the élan of her flame sorceries. It seemed that the invasion of Cephiro would not be an easy task.

So, when the opportunity to capture one of the Magic Knights had arisen, Eagle had taken it. Eagle, was by nature, very intelligent and compassionate. He did not like to use force to achieve his mission. It had been his intention, with the incarceration of Hikaru, that a peaceful resolution could be found; one that did not involve any suffering. He would only use force unless it was deemed absolutely necessary.

_That fight I had with you was not an easy one. Only once before has my FTO been damaged that seriously. _An ironic grin curved Eagle's lips as he recalled the first time he had battled Lantis. The serious Magic Swordsman had literally blown him off his feet with one shot from the ionic cannon that the mechanized armour that Lantis manipulated used as its primary weapon. Hikaru had disabled the barrier he had erected by channelling her innate fire gifts through her blade. _It is my hope that a peaceful solution can be found before my world collapses._

Eagle placed the gauntlet inside a hidden pocket secreted within his military uniform. His duty had never seemed to settle so heavily upon his shoulders. That burden increased with every instance he was within Cephiro. His free hand reached for a sheaf of documents that he had brought with him when he had commenced his vigil. After the Rune God had been brought into the hangar, it had dispersed, leaving the unconscious Knight behind. Her armour and gauntlet had been analyzed. The red crystal attached to the glove had caused immense interest. It contained within its core; an unusual type of mental energy. Scans had also been performed upon the unconscious Hikaru. Her diminutive form was brimming with it. The equipment could not measure how powerful she was.

_Only the strong willed can fully utilize the powers of magic. _Eagle thought. One hand brushed away a few errant strands of pale, blonde hair that had fallen into his amber eyes. _If the level of mental energy that this girl is displaying is what is normal for the strong willed magic users of this place; the strength of the Pillar must be infinite. It could halt the obliteration of Autozam. I will claim the powers of the Pillar before the other two countries have a chance._

Only so much could be learned through observation. Eagle planned to question Hikaru concerning the Pillar more closely when she awoke. He settled his lean frame more comfortably within the chair and continued to watch over the sleeping girl.

* * *

_**A/N; sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer. I plan to upload more chapters of this while I am writing the next few chapters of CKR: the Ravener Chronicles. It is taking longer than expected to write them. At least I can provide regular uploads for this one until the chapters for CKR are ready! See you soon in Act 3!**_


	4. Dreaming of an Ancient Knight

**_Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix_**

**_Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy._**

**_Rating: T just to be safe._**

**_Status: Work In Progress._**

**_Chapter: Act 3._**

**_Standard disclaimers apply. Clamps, Sunrise Television own the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007._**

* * *

**_Summary; Begins after Hikaru Shidou is captured by Eagle Vision and taken aboard the NSX. During her confinement Hikaru begins to detect something stirring within her soul. Is it the effects of the Energy Net or is it something else? Slight Eagle/Hikaru._**

**_MKR: A New Spell for Hikaru_**

_**Act 3:****Dreaming of an Ancient Knight**_

Eagle had continued his vigil for sometime now; but Hikaru still remained within the depths of sleep's silent embrace. The Autozam Commander was feeling rather frustrated. The scanners utilized by the medical technicians had revealed that there was nothing seriously ailing the teenager; just sheer mental and physical exhaustion. Also the lingering effects of the Energy Net were an underlying factor. Eagle longed to stretch his cramped legs. His posterior had grown quite numb from his lengthy sitting down session. His questions for the Magic Knight of Fire would have to wait until the girl had awoken on her own. He had been on the verge of forcing her awake by medical intervention. But the medical staff had advised rather stringently against this.

_Damn; I really must have struck her harder than I had first surmised!_ Eagle sighed deeply with the immensity of his frustration._ My legs are growing deadened; I will leave for a while and return later. She should have regained consciousness by then._

His shining, brown gaze swept over the still figure of Hikaru for a few scant seconds. Eagle sighed again. He placed his gloved fingers upon the arms rests of the chair he had occupied for the past several hours; pushing his unresponsive body upwards. The sheaf of documents fell to the floor in an unwieldy mess, scattering across the cool flooring. Eagle cursed and gathered up the tumbled mass of paper. As he tried to tidy up the jumbled documents, one of his gloved hands inadvertently brushed against the slight bulge of the ruby crystal that was confined in a hidden pocket within his uniform.

_So many mysteries about the Magic Knights._ Eagle mused silently to himself, within the depths of his thoughts._ They are the most unusual and powerful opponents I have ever faced; apart from Lantis. Gaining the infinite potentiality of the Pillar is proving to be more problematic than I had first thought._

Eagle slipped a hand into his pocket and retrieved the glove. He placed it upon the cabinet beside Hikaru.

_There is no definite possibility that she can use this to escape from here._ Eagle pivoted upon his boot heels; his green, white and gold cloak flaring behind him as he vacated the infirmary.

His steps were firm as he located a hover bike. Eagle shifted the thick wad of papers to one arm as he keyed in a new destination within the hover bike's memory banks; his quarters. Eagle seated himself upon the bike and swiftly journeyed to his private quarters. He was there within moments. The door opened as the sensors detected his presence and unlocked the door; allowing him entry. Eagle swiftly stepped through; the door sliding closed with a faint, metallic hiss. The lights flickered on of their own volition, dispelling the shadows that lingered within the chamber. With one hand, Eagle dropped the reports onto a vacant table. With the other he released the clasps that affixed his cloak in place, draping it haphazardly over the back of his chair. Eagle flung himself into the chair, running fingers through his pale, blond hair.

The communication terminal affixed to his desk chimed as an individual from another part of the NSX wished to converse with him. The voice of his second in command, Geo Metro erupted from the speakers as his face materialized within the miniscule screen attached to Eagle's computer console.

_**'Good evening Commander, is our young guest awake yet?' **Geo seemed to be his usual cheerful self._

'No.' Eagle replied softly. 'Even with the effects of the Energy Net I used to capture her; she is still unconscious.'

**_'From the reports the techs downloaded from the FTO's memory banks she put up quite a struggle.'_ **Geo whistled as he perused the collected data._ **'Your mechanized armour was severely damaged when you brought the Magic Knight back with you. Zazu nearly went berserk when he saw how damaged it was.'**_

Eagle had to suppress a laugh at that statement. Zazu, at the age of sixteen, was the chief engineer for the NSX. His obsession with all things mechanical was well documented amongst the other crew members. He could, on occasion, become quite incensed when one of his machines was damaged. Zazu had probably exhibited such a reaction when he had begun repairs on the FTO battle armour. Eagle was just about to give voice to a question when Geo frowned.

'Is anything wrong Geo?' Eagle asked.

**_'No, at least I don't think so Commander. The med techs were scanning the young Knight when they discovered the field of mental energy her body is emanating has increased by a factor of ten.'_ **Geo's russet eyes were fixated upon the screen directly in front of him as the information was accessed._ **'If she were an Autozamian, we would be looking at the emergence of a Psi Master. But she isn't.'**_

'She is capable of utilizing a force the Cephirans call magic.' Eagle straightened in his chair. 'Only the most strong willed can use it. Tell the med techs to keep an eye on her and to contact me the instance she awakens.'

**_'Will do Commander. Geo Metro, logging off.'_ **The communication was severed and the screen went blank.

Eagle could feel a headache coming. He searched through various drawers and cabinets, trying to locate an appropriate analgesic whilst pondering the ever deepening mystery that the Magic Knight of Fire represented.

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru floated within ethereal, dewy mists. Every direction she turned, the dewy miasma was all she could glimpse. She was not sure where her current location was. She was not sure if she still on the NSX or dreaming._

_'You are dreaming young Knight.' A soft feminine voice sounded from within the mists. 'I decided to wait until your mind was quiet enough to hear me.'_

_The mists slowly thinned and dispersed; revealing the figure of the one who had spoken only moments ago. A slender woman emerged from the dewy veil. Her long scarlet hair swayed with every step she took. Her dark eyes were fixated upon Hikaru. She was garbed within an equivalent of a battle costume of a Fire Knight. But there were discernible dissimilarities. The sign of Rayearth glinted upon her pale forehead. Her knightly gauntlets bore no focal crystal. A golden torc encircled her slender neck; a fragment of ruby crystal affixed to the centre. A sense of her possessing a magical Gift of such magnitude seemed to linger about her, unspoken but tangible._

_Is she a Magic Knight? Hikaru thought within the silence of her mind._

_'Life and death touch each other within an endless circle; we are merely reflections of each other.' The other Knight said softly. 'I was the First Knight. We are all connected to each other by the whims of Fate.'_

_'The First?' Hikaru questioned softly._

_'Yes.' Came the immediate response. 'You may be the last.'_

* * *

**_A/N: I apologize for the shortness of the chapter; but it does show some of the plans I have for this fiction of mine! I hope all of you are enjoying it so far! I am working hard on updates for CKR: The Ravener Chronicles, but hospital appointments have been rather prevalent for a few months and will continue to do so! But I am working as fast as I can on them! In the meantime; I will update this until the chapters for CKR are completed and ready for upload!_**


	5. Dreaming of an Ancient Knight Part 2

**_Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix_**

**_Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy._**

**_Rating: T just to be safe._**

**_Status: Work In Progress._**

**_Chapter: Act 4._**

**_Standard disclaimers apply. Clamp, Sunrise Television own the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007._**

**_

* * *

Summary; Begins after Hikaru Shidou is captured by Eagle Vision and taken aboard the NSX. During her confinement Hikaru begins to detect something stirring within her soul. Is it the effects of the Energy Net or is it something else? Slight Eagle/Hikaru._**

**_MKR: A New Spell for Hikaru_**

**_Book One of the Seraphim Prophecies_**

**_Act 4: Dreaming of an Ancient Knight Part 2_**

_Hikaru's ruby gaze regarded the elder Fire Knight. Something; a subconscious instinct perhaps, was indicating that she could trust this woman.They were after all, both Magic Knights of Fire. But, subconsciously, Hikaru could sense that the elder Knight's powers were disparate from her own. That they were of a higher order than hers; the élan emanating from her body was immense. Hikaru, with her own eyes, could glimpse the ethereal brightness of the Gift the older woman possessed; just as the stranger could see the glow of her own. _

_'I have been waiting to converse with you for some time now, young Knight. My opportunity finally came when you were captured.' Her voice was melodic; a musical lilt threading through every word she spoke. 'I have come to deliver a Gift and a warning.'_

_'A Gift?' Hikaru's voice was soft; barely above a whisper. 'Who are you?'_

_The elder Knight gracefully walked over to Hikaru. She slipped two fingers under Hikaru's chin, tilting her head upwards until their eyes met. 'You personally will not have any knowledge of me. I am Ashelion Aurion; a Fire Seraph. I was bound in service to the Lord of Fire; Rayearth; long before the Pillar System was conceived upon Cephiro.'_

_The elder Knight relinquished her grip. A subtle crimson nimbus flickered to life; sheathing her slender form within it. She brushed gloved fingers across the crystal fragment affixed to the golden torc clasped about her neck. Her alabaster gloves vanished. A ruby crystal was affixed to the Knight's right hand. The symbol of Rayearth; the colour of roseate gold was now shining upon her forehead. Glittering wings of living fire erupted from her back; each feather clearly defined. _

_'I am a Magic Knight of the highest order. A Seraph.' Ashelion stated seriously; gazing deeply into the eyes of the younger Magic Knight. I was granted my powers after I completed both of my trials. The powers of the Knights have fallen so far into decline. So much has been lost; the true purpose of the Crown and responsibilities of the Pillar. The invasion of the three countries is only a precursor of what is to follow. You have gained a Rune God; but have not yet passed your Mystic Trial.'_

_'Mystic Trial?' Hikaru sounded rather perplexed. _

_When Umi, Fuu and herself had first arrived upon Cephiro, Clef had not told them of this aspect of their duties as Magic Knights. Perhaps he truly had not known of this. If she ever managed to escape from the NSX; she was going to find out anyway she could. _

_Concern was reflected within Ashelion's dark eyes. 'Events are worse than I had first surmised. Very well; I will give the Gift; the warning must come later.'_

_Ashelion cupped her hands; a ball of glittering fire forming within her fingers. After a few moments, she threw it at Hikaru. The sphere of fire impacted with the young girl; but Hikaru had not sustained any damage. She felt the energy of which the orb was comprised being absorbed into her body._

_'The physical changes will be swift, young one.' Ashelion pivoted upon her boot heels. 'I don't have much time to explain. You will see me again.'_

_As Ashelion departed; Hikaru could now detect; with increasing clarity; the élan she had absorbed was triggering something within her. The changes that the Seraph had mentioned; had already commenced. Whether Hikaru wished it or not. She wondered what this would mean for her._

Eagle and Geo rushed into the quiet Infirmary. The interior sensors within the Main Command Bridge had detected massive amounts of energy coalescing within the deck the Infirmary was located on. Both of the Autozam officers halted when they caught a glimpse of what was occurring within the confines of the Infirmary. Hikaru was still unconscious; but some unknown power was clearly affecting her. Her slender body levitated above the bed she had previously been resting upon. Her long ruby tresses were stirring about her body; moved by an unseen wind. A golden collar had appeared upon her slender neck; a fiercely glowing crystal shard affixed to the centre.

'What the hell is going on?' Geo swore. He fumbled with the back of his belt; retrieving a diminutive communicator.

'There is so much we don't know about the Magic Knights, Geo.' Eagle said softly. 'This is an opportunity to learn more about them.' Although Eagle did not say that this incident with Hikaru fascinated him; as well as causing a vague sense of apprehension to well up within his thoughts.

There was a faint hiss as Geo depressed a switch on the side of the com device. It seemed as if Geo was on the verge of calling for assistance. Eagle noticed this and knocked the communicator from the hand of his second in command. The he returned his attention to the unfolding event that was happening right before him. A bright flash of ruby luminosity lingered within the expanse of the Infirmary. As the inexplicable light slowly dispersed; more alterations were clearly visible. A small ruby orb was attached to the soft skin of Hikaru's right hand. Prismatic motes of magic revolved around her. But that was not the only change. Wings; the colour of fire extended from her back. Geo noticed a glyph shining on Hikaru's pale forehead.

'What's that symbol?' Geo asked; diverting his commander's attention.

'From what Lantis said; that is the sign of her Rune God.' Eagle replied; his gaze still riveted upon the slumbering girl. However; more questions had arisen within his mind. Eagle was more determined to seek out answers for every single one of them.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm working upon the next chapter: Act 5: First of the Seraphim Prophecies. The chapters will be longer after this one I promise! Hospital is now out of the way until next March; so I'm working as hard as I can on the next chapters of CKR!_**


	6. Sensing His People Return

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 5.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamp, Sunrise Television owns the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007.**_

* * *

_**Summary;**__** Begins after Hikaru Shidou is captured by Eagle Vision and taken aboard the NSX. During her confinement Hikaru begins to detect something stirring within her soul. Is it the effects of the Energy Net or is it something else? Slight Eagle/Hikaru.**_

_**MKR: A New Spell for Hikaru – The Crystal Matrix Sequence**_

_**Act 5: Sensing His People Return**_

Clef was alone within the Throne Room of the Pillar, trying to clear his mind, all in an attempt to think of a way to resolve the current crisis facing Cephiro. Ever since the demise of the Pillar, Princess Emeraude, the mystical land of Cephiro had begun to crumble. Parts of this once vibrant place, brimming with the tides of magic, were falling away into the gaping void of nothingness. The vibrancy of life, which had once held sway within Cephiro, had rapidly disappeared, once the stabilizing influence of the Pillar was gone.

The mage sighed deeply, the deep worries and concerns weighing heavily upon his mind. Time was running out for the land and people he had pledged to protect upon gaining his true capabilities as a mage. And now Clef had an additional concern. Hikaru Shidou, the Magic Knight of Fire, had been abducted by Eagle Vision, the Commander of Autozam's invasion fleet. He had tried to scry her current location using his magic, but for some inexplicable reason, another power was shielding the young woman from his mage sight. But the signature of the magic being applied to that purpose had a familiar signature, one that he had not detected for centuries.

Clef's keen mind picked up a fluctuation within the immense fields of magical force that pervaded the entirety of Cephiro. A jewel, hidden beneath his mage robes, began to glister with a brilliant light, the heat pulsing within the core of the jewel burning his skin. Clef quickly reached into his robes, withdrawing the pendant. It was one he had thought would never activate; not after the passage of so many centuries. The heat emanated by the mystical crystal was now very intense. Quickly snapping the delicate chain the jewel was fastened to; Clef flung it across the length of the Throne Room of the Pillar. Yet it did not fall to the marble floor as it should have done. The power inherent within this mysterious jewel flowed outwards, halting its fall.

Runes that Clef had not seen since his young days flickered around the levitating crystal. This signified an event of great importance, once that could decide what the future of Cephiro could be. Clef rose from the throne, cautiously approaching the fiercely glistering jewel. As he swept one hand over the ignited sorcery, myriad images came into his weary thoughts. Clef tried to disperse the magical linkage, but the spell was persistent, erasing his mental shielding as fast as he could erect them. The images were hazy, indistinct at first, but increased with clarity.

_A shining portal, located upon a planet that somehow seemed to be familiar to the Mage, but he knew that he had never been there before. A massive crystal, brimming with the radiance of magic and soul energy, the two forces inexplicably intertwined within this most unusual jewel. A swirling vortex, with what appeared to be Cephiro within it, before the demise of the Pillar; the one soul who maintained balance within the realm._

_A secret, hidden within the depths of Cephiro Castle; long forgotten by the current inhabitants of Cephiro, remembered by him and others like him, long departed from Cephiro, a race that he had once belonged to. Something arcing through the Timeline, a territory deemed untouchable by the Ancients. A whisper of long forgotten voices renewing the old ways of magic._

Clef was certain about one fact: his people had broken their self imposed exile. The glyph that had revealed itself during the vision triggered by the ancient crystal pendant had one meaning, and one meaning only.

_Return._

Clef activated a part of his own personal capability that he had not called upon for more than five centuries. Prismatic brilliance, the force of magic, washed over the diminutive Mage. A sound, akin to the shattering of glass lingered within the expanse of the Throne Room. The spell of glamour that he had cast over five centuries ago was now broken. A form he had not worn for immeasurable years was now revealed once more. The Mage was now taller, his robes fitting around his body, falling to his feet in graceful waves of fabric. His eyes had darkened to a shade of violet. Around his neck was a golden torque, affixed to the centre, a shimmering rainbow fragment. Crystalline wings, glistering with the light of his innate sorcery erupted from his back.

Clef's scrying spell had finally unearthed the source of the nexus of the shielding surrounding Hikaru. Secreted within the deepest levels of the citadel was a series of rooms, containing artefacts from the people the Cephirans knew as the Ancients. The purpose of these relics had long been remitted to the distant reaches of history. But Clef knew what their purpose was. One in particular had activated, seemingly of its own accord. The essence of Time had been captured within it. But fire sorcery was flittering along its faceted curves.

_A Time Crystal!! _That thought caused the Mage some consternation and puzzlement. _I thought they had all been destroyed. What caused that one to activate I wonder?_

Clef continued to probe this mystery with his magic, growing ever closer to the answer, as his powers touched that of the unfamiliar energy flowing over the shining gem, his violet eyes widened in surprise.

_I know that energy signature. It belongs to the First Knight of Fire. But what does she want with Hikaru? _Clef sighed deeply. _Why has Ashelion chosen to return now?_

The Ancients had chosen to return, one thousand years after they had departed Cephiro, leaving him behind to guard it and the Pillar. But what had warranted their unexpected return? Clef realized that the answer would be forthcoming within the next few days.


	7. The Chronos Gate

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 6.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamp, Sunrise Television owns the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007.**_

_**Summary;**__** Begins after Hikaru Shidou is captured by Eagle Vision and taken aboard the NSX. During her confinement Hikaru begins to detect something stirring within her soul. Is it the effects of the Energy Net or is it something else? Definitely Eagle/Hikaru.**_

_**MKR: A New Spell for Hikaru – The Crystal Matrix Sequence**_

_**Act 6: The Chronos Gate**_

Most people didn't know this about Cephiro Castle, but there were a complex of subterranean caverns located directly beneath it. All sorts of things were confined here. Magical artefacts from the time of the Ancients were stored here; from the most benign to the ones that will never see the light of the sun again. Within the middle of the gloomy cavern was a pitted stone pedestal. A quartet of crystals was nestled atop the pedestal, glittering with an innate prismatic radiance.

A whisper of sound echoed within the dark expanse, accompanied by a bobbing globe of light. The globe grew ever brighter, revealing a person standing next to the stone column. It was a woman, her long ocean hair swaying gently to the cadence of a hidden breeze. She was dressed within a simple white robe. A golden collar, with a fragment of azure crystal affixed to the centre graced her neck. Glistering, crystalline wings extended from her back, giving her an otherworldly appearance. A sigh escaped her as her dark eyes lingered upon the still crystals. She sighed again, a melancholy noise well suited to her current surroundings.

'The Crystals of Time: the only thing that may yet hold the answer to Cephiro's salvation or destruction.' Her soft voice held a sad note.

The crystal shard glowed with an ocean light as she called upon her powers. '_Celes, Lord of Water, I summon thee.'_

At her spoken command, an immense burst of ice and water swept through the chamber, a blue dragon nestled within the centre, staring down at the woman standing before him. His long sinuous neck moved until his gaze was affixed upon her face. A wave of chilling breath washed over the woman, her long blue hair dancing within the Water Lord's breath.

_**I am here First Knight of Water, Ariel Glacian. I answer your Call, as decreed by the First Bonding. From the time we were Soul Tied to each other, I answer as set down within the Promise of the Ancients. **_The telepathic voice of the Lord of Water echoed within her mind.

As the mystical dragon towered over her slight winged figure, Ariel knelt upon the rough stone of the floor. Her wings shifting with every breath she made, cast sparks of magic within this quiescent, shadowed place. She cared nothing for the grit cutting into the soft skin of her knees. She had sensed the crystal waters of Cephiro flowing out of balance.

That fact alone had interrupted her spell cast slumber. The shimmering flicker of fire had raced across her barely reawakened mind. Another of the First Knights now walked the decrepit ruin that was once her former home, one that had already gifted her powers to another Magic Knight of Fire. Soon she would have to do the same. The mantle of guardianship passing from generation to the next, which had begun with Ashelion Aurion, would now continue with her.

The words of the Promise of the Ancients lingered within her mind as she lifted her head, steadily regarding the elemental Lord so high above her.

'Thank you for answering my call Wise One. There is only one situation, and one only, that would force me to make this decision.' Ariel spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper. But the Rune God heard her every word.

_**I know that you would only summon me if there is no other choice. **_Celes replied his shining eyes fixated upon Ariel. _**The situation involving Cephiro is now critical. Without the steadying influence of the Pillar, this land is fading into ruination, even total destruction.**_

'Ashelion has already passed her Gift down onto the fledgling Fire Knight of the current age.' Ariel said softly, placing one hand on deep cobalt scales, gazing up at the face of the dragon so far above her.

Celes' dark eyes glinted with light as he regarded the first Knight to ever accept the right to summon him. _**The cycle began with Fire, will follow with Water and end with Wind. Only Time can complete the circle of fate, if this world is to save itself. Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. **_

Ariel frowned at the Water Lord's cryptic reply_**, **_when a flare of energy washed across her magical senses.

From the back of the cavern, illuminated by the force created by the Rune God Celes, something rather large was illuminated. Rhythmic chiming echoed within the dark expanse. Ariel realized that there was an object, located at the very back of the cavern. Swiftly rising to her feet, she ran; the Magic Knight could sense currents of magic flowing outwards from the source of the chiming.

As she approached, Ariel could finally catch a glimpse of the mysterious artefact. Three crystalline pillars, fixed to the rough stone floor of the underground cave, were set within a perfect triangle. The mystical symbols of Rayearth, Celes and Windum were carved into the bases.

On the floor was another insignia; one that Ariel knew all too well.

The sign of infinity; the sacred device of the Rune God of Time, Chronos. The sign was glowing with an innate light. Red motes of radiance were intermingled with the pearly sign of the Time Lord.

Ariel stood there, in silence. The Chronos Gate had been unearthed, after countless centuries since her people departed Cephiro. Nevertheless, despite its seemingly quiescent state, the Gate was partially awake. The shining symbol of Rayearth was evidence of this.

Plus the Keys to the Gate were also located nearby. This could only mean one thing; someone in Cephiro was to be the chosen Knight of the Time Lord. The answer to Cephiro's fate lay in the distant past; when her people, the Ancients dwelled upon Cephiro.

The Chronos Gate was opening.


	8. Awakening

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 7.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamp, Sunrise Television owns the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007-2010.**_

_**A/N: Bold italic speech indicates telepathic speech.**_

_**Summary;**__** Begins after Hikaru Shidou is captured by Eagle Vision and taken aboard the NSX. During her confinement Hikaru begins to detect something stirring within her soul. Is it the effects of the Energy Net or is it something else? Definitely Eagle/Hikaru.**_

_**MKR: A New Spell for Hikaru – The Crystal Matrix Sequence**_

_**Act 7: Awakening**_

Ariel, her long ocean hair flaring behind her, swiftly ran down the rough steps. Her booted feet stirred up small eddies of dust as she raced towards the now waking Gate. As she neared the partially active Gate, the sign of Rayearth was blindingly resplendent, afire with scarlet light. Motes of sorcery filtered slowly upwards drifting towards the three pillars. The sign of Chronos was also aglow, magic streaming from the sign intertwining with that of the scarlet. The crystalline pillar with the sign of the Lord of Fire carved into the base shone faintly in the darkness. This could only mean one thing.

Ashelion Aurion; the Ancient Knight of Fire had passed on her powers to the fledgling Knight Hikaru Shidou.

A sudden chill passed through the Water Knight. The fact that Ashelion had chosen to pass her powers on without the recipient undergoing a Mystic Trial was very serious.

_**The Promise of the Ancients has been broken by the acts of the last Pillar. So much knowledge was not passed on during her inception. **_The voice of Celes sounded within Ariel's thoughts. _**The Covenant of the Twinned is now in play. Two souls, both possessed of a strong will and heart now reside within Cephiro. Their actions decide the fate of Cephiro.**_

Ariel remained silent for a moment. She, along with all the other Ancients after being Soul Bonded to their respective Rune Gods were told of the Covenant, sealed within the Gate. The words raced across the surface of her mind.

'_**When the Promise of the Ancients is broken by the last guiding light of Cephiro, the Covenant spoken by the Rune God of Time will come into play. The Twinned Souls, possessed of the strongest will must pass through the ocean of Time to the distant past when the Ancients walked the land of Cephiro.**_

_**Once the powers of the First Knights have been passed down to the Last, the Gate of Chronos will open, revealing the way to the far distant past. The secret of Cephiro, buried at its heart will save the land from destruction. The system of the Pillar will at last be silenced. The Ancients will return, safeguarding all.'**_

~O~

Ariel gazed at the glowing rune embedded in the Pillar of Fire. The rune would only activate if the Gift passed down from an elder Magic Knight to a fledgling Magic Knight was successful. It had been. From the moment a Magic Knight was created within the confines of Cephiro by the Prime Mage gifted with the ability to do so, the Old Laws of the Ancients came into play passed down whenever a new Pillar joined with the Source of Cephiro. When the last Pillar of Cephiro was crowned, something went wrong with the joining.

Crucial knowledge was not passed on; the Promise of the Ancients. Now Cephiro was failing, the secret buried at its core forgotten except by one person; Master Mage Clef.

_Clef is one of us, left behind to protect and guide the Pillars of Cephiro. That which was meant to safeguard has instead lead to destruction. _Ariel sighed as this thought entered into her mind. _I must see this fledgling Knight of Fire for myself. I will see what Celes has to say about this._

Ariel sat down upon the cold marble of the Chronos Gate, the scarlet radiance of the Fire Pillar staining her skin a pale rose hue. Her wings shimmered in the magical light. Running caressing fingers over the Mystic Water Ovum she had received during her inception as the first Magic Knight of Water, Ariel decided her next course of action. Soon it would be time for her to pass on her legacy to the current Water Knight, but not yet.

'Celes are you still here old friend?' Ariel ran a finger over the sapphire coloured crystal shard affixed to her golden collar. 'I need your help Wise One.'

Ariel felt the Soul Bond between her and the Lord of Water ignite. Somewhere deep within the stillness, the silence and darkness water cascaded downwards. Ariel stood retracting her wings. Within the centre of the chamber, away from the Chronos Gate a glowing orb of cobalt radiance hovered, the sign of the Water Lord drawn in silver light dancing within the core. Ariel knelt upon the rough, uneven stone floor, her long azure hair settling around her like a silken cloak. Her Water Ovum glinted in the shine of the silver magic.

Filaments of light extended outwards, growing, changing, and intertwining. Ariel directed her gaze upwards, looking into the very heart of the magical force. She could sense a presence within the magic. Gradually an immense shape began to coalesce within the shimmering water. Scales the hue of the deep ocean glistered within the glow of magic. Wings mantled upwards and outwards, curving around a graceful, powerful body. Bright eyes, silvering force reflected within their ebony depths regarded the kneeling form of the Ancient.

Celes, Lord of Water had answered the call of the First Magic Knight of Water.

_**The situation must be grave indeed for thee to summon me Ariel Glacian. What troubles flow within thy mind? **_The deep voice of the Water Lord slipped into the mind of the Ancient.

'It is Lord Celes.' Ariel rose. One hand reached forwards, palm resting upon one jewel toned wing. 'The Chronos Gate is partially active. Another of my brethren has already bequeathed her Gift to the current Magic Knight of Fire. I am wondering if I should do the same. Yet I feel uneasy. Ashelion wouldn't pass her legacy on like this unless there was a very good reason.'

_**Just as thy people are beginning to stir from their self imposed exile, other forces are also emerging. Sorrow and fear are prevalent within the hearts of the people of Cephiro. These feelings act like a beacon, drawing darkness close. **_Celes shifted, scales rasping against one another. _**A dark presence is watching**_**. **_**The Quickening of the fledgling Fire Knight is not yet complete. Watch and guard, until the transition has fully occurred. Darkness always seeks an opportunity. Long have I and my fellow Spirits awaited this; the chance to abolish the sacrifice of the Pillar. The ages old enemy IS returning.**_

Ariel turned away from the Lord of Water. 'I hoped I was mistaken. My slumber has been disturbed of late. Visions have intruded upon my rest. You have only confirmed my suspicions Lord Celes. '

_**Guard her and the one who captured her. Should either one die, everything will fall into ruination. Will thee fulfil the oaths thee swore to me so long ago? **_Celes lowered his great head, until his eyes met with those of the Water Knight.

Cobalt light flashed, flowing outwards from the crystal Water Ovum. Ariel plunged her free hand into the chilling force, grasping the handle of a sword. Plunging the tip of the sword blade into the uneven stone floor of the cavern, Ariel knelt, garbed in the full ceremonial regalia of a Magic Knight. 'I will Lord Celes. I too, wish for the sacrifice of those chosen to bear the Source of Cephiro will end. A tragedy such as that of my sister will not be repeated.'

_**I leave thee to the protection of the Twinned Souls. **_A blindingripple of light exploded within the chamber. Dropping her blade, Ariel shielded her eyes. As the light slowly dispersed, Celes was gone, leaving Ariel completely alone. Only the crystalline popping coming from the Gate punctured the gloom.

_Time for me to locate the fledgling Fire Knight; it is a good thing she is changing. Finding her will be much easier. _Calling upon her innate magic, a silvering aura enclosed the Water Knight. Motes of sorcery spiralled about the still form of the Water Knight and she vanished. The underground chamber fell into darkness.

~O~

Within the Throne Room of the Pillar Clef lowered his staff, the focus crystal dimming as the Master Mage retrieved the spell of sight he had cast. He had detected another of his people within the confines of Castle Cephiro. The presence of darkness he sensed within the citadel pervaded every waking and sleeping moment, never giving him a brief instance of peace.

Clef was alone within the Throne Room. The doors were sealed against intrusion from any of the inhabitants of the citadel. No one currently alive knew that the youthful appearance he normally wore was a facade, an illusion. He could not yet reveal his true self. Clef propped his staff against the throne. Removing his left glove, Clef lifted his hand. A pale gray Ovum, rimmed with gold rested on his hand, pulsing rhythmically. This signified one event.

The awakening of the Chronos Gate.


	9. Waking Up in the Infirmary

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 8.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamp, Sunrise Television owns the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2007-2010. Just to let you know this fiction will involve time travel. Also I will be making up some lore for the original race I have created for this fiction.**_

_**A/N: Bold italic speech indicates telepathic speech. The Magic Knights are sixteen years of age in this fiction.**_

_**Summary**__**: begins after Hikaru Shidou is captured by Eagle Vision and taken aboard the NSX. During her confinement Hikaru begins to detect something stirring within her soul. Is it the effects of the Energy Net or is it something else? Meanwhile in the dark wilds of Cephiro, a race known only as the Ancients return, called by the silent fear of the people of Cephiro. Eagle/Hikaru pairing.**_

_**MKR: A New Spell for Hikaru**_

_**Act 8: Waking up in the Infirmary**_

Hikaru slept fitfully upon her bed in the NSX Infirmary. Her slumber was far from peaceful. Dreams invaded her mind, had done so since the appearance of the mysterious Ashelion. Unknown to the sleeping girl someone was keeping vigil over her, only returning to his quarters for a few hours of sleep. The medical technicians, upon orders from second-in-command Geo Metro, ensured every small detail was recorded and meticulously analyzed. The med techs on their various duty shifts noted in their logs the Ovum on the right hand of the unconscious girl seemed to flicker and shine with an innate force. The golden torc encircling the neck of the unconscious sixteen year old was analyzed. The results were surprising; the torc was crafted from a metal unknown to Autozamian science. A peculiar form of mental energy was detected by the scanners, identical to the mental field emanated by the Magic Knight of Fire. The med techs noted this down along with the daily scans performed upon the still figure of the teenager.

The sleeping girl murmured, slipping deeper into dreams, while in the chair next to her bed someone watched, waiting for any sign, no matter how minute that she would awaken; that unknown person vacated the chair only to rest and eat, returning unfailingly every day to continue the silent vigil. Amber eyes held a sense of regret, never leaving the face of the unconscious Magic Knight.

~O~

'_Where am I?' the young girl whispered, her gaze trying to penetrate the hazy mantle of mist covering her immediate field of vision. 'Am I dreaming?'_

_Paling silver light reflected upon the still waters, the moonlight raining down from the velvet dark skies so far above seeping down through a hole in the ceiling of the cavern, staining everything in radiant moonlight. Rain hissed down in luminous streams, sheathing everything it touched within a mantle of dewy waters. An echo of shimmering water rippled across the rough stone flooring, a mimicry of rain. Three pillars, comprised of a crystalline material were erected within a perfect triangle. Carved in the bases were three symbols. The edge of a marble stone dais could be seen, gleaming faintly under the cold light of the moon._

_A small figure seemingly not aware of the rain separated from the murky gloom, drawn to a stone platform by an inner prompting she couldn't deny. Long ruby tresses swung in rhythm to her steps. An ovum affixed to the back of her right hand shone with an inner scarlet luminescence, lighting a path through the shadows the distant lunar sphere couldn't touch. _

'_I know those signs.' The young girl child knelt, fingers tracing the signs of the Rune Gods of Cephiro. Her attention was diverted when her crimson eyes alighted upon an unknown glowing device, inset within the exact centre of the triad of columns._

_A fourth device caught her attention; the sign of infinity, aglow with silvering radiance. Her fingers skimmed the first curve of the unfamiliar sign, stopping when the noise of a rock fragment skittering over the rough ground echoed within the large chamber. She stood, the energies of a fire spell flickering among her clenched fingers. A tall figure separated from the shadows, every detail becoming clearer when stepping out under the full light of the gibbous moon._

'_Yes you are dreaming. I won't harm you Magic Knight,' a melodic voice said, barely above a gentling whisper. 'I am a fellow Knight, although one you wouldn't normally encounter except under the most of unusual circumstances. What is occurring with you certainly falls under that term.'_

_Hikaru having being around other girls her age, despite having three older brothers could tell the unknown speaker was female. Letting the spell energies fade Hikaru stepped closer to the mysterious woman._

'_I thought there were only three Magic Knights,' Hikaru replied. 'How many of us are there?'_

'_Quite a few actually.' The woman fully emerged from the shadows. 'Not all of us are from your world though.'_

'_Where are you from?' Hikaru asked head tilted in curiosity._

'_From a place far from here young Knight,' the woman smiled gently. 'My people found Cephiro more than four thousand years ago. It was a land of chaos until my people brought light. There were others already dwelling on Cephiro, a race of beings rich in magic. They were eager to learn and we taught them the ways of magic. But we discovered something different about Cephiro. The power of the Will was the strongest force of all. So powerful was that strength the Pillar System was born to stop the Combined Will of the people from destroying Cephiro. _

_Long cobalt hair framed a pale face. The symbol of Selece, Lord of Water shone on her forehead, partially hidden underneath blue bangs. Her height topped just over five feet. Ocean eyes shone with a sense of good humour and patience. Rose hued lips tilted upwards in a faint hint of a smile. She was simply garbed in a tunic and trousers of blue, gold trimming at the hemlines. Sturdy boots covered her small feet. A golden torc, a fragment of blue crystal afire with magic peeped out from the open neck of the tunic, moonlight racing along its gleaming curves. Her right hand the front adorned with an Ovum similar to the one borne by Hikaru rested at the base of her throat, fingers idly sweeping across the crystal remnant._

'_You have an Ovum too.' Hikaru lifted her own Ovum adorned right hand. 'I was given mine by a Knight called Ashelion Aurion.'_

'_Unlike you I was given mine by the Rune God I serve,' the woman gazed down at the red Ovum. 'I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Ariel Glacian, First Magic Knight of Water. I already know who you are.'_

_Hikaru smiled, recalling the instance Fuu, Umi and herself introduced themselves to each other during their first visit to Cephiro. For some reason she found herself trusting this mysterious woman. _

'_I've come to deliver a warning to you Hikaru.' Ariel said her voice grave. 'The Gift passed onto you by Ashelion has merged with your soul. But this comes with a consequence. Your body while adapting to the additional burden of magic will be extremely weak and vulnerable. Take care and we will speak again.'_

_The tall willowy form of Ariel turned, the dewy mists converging upon her, until her form was hidden from sight._

'_What do you mean by that?' Hikaru scanned the densely thick fog, unable to locate the elder Knight. 'I don't understand!'_

_From within the miasma, Ariel's voice could just be heard, although Hikaru strained to hear the spoken words._

'_You'll find out...but don't worry...you'll be safe until you grow strong again...we'll make sure of that. Now it is time for you to wake up...and go back...'_

_The fog converged on the Fire Knight, turning dark. Hikaru once again felt like she was falling. She caught a glimpse of a radiant spark, and reached for it._

~O~

Hikaru opened her eyes and flinched at the brightness of the light. The faint chiming and bleeping of medical equipment sounded at least to her, rather loud. Whimpering she turned on her side, curling up into a ball an in attempt to block out the painful light and noise. Twinges of pain flared in her body as her muscles, having grown accustomed to staying in one position for a certain period of time protested, sending waves of pain racing through her limbs. Her body felt heavy and ached all over.

Footsteps, an indication that an unknown person was approaching grew closer, then halted. A hand touched her forehead, brushing away a few errant strands of crimson hair. A voice spoke to her, soft, the tone gentle.

'I see that you are awake now. Are you in any pain?'

Hikaru didn't reply. The stranger spoke again. 'That was a stupid question. I can see that you are. I'll get you some medication to ease your aches.'

Moments later, something was pressed against the back of her neck, a faint hissing noise causing the teenager to flinch; a soothing coolness surged through her system, somewhat dimming the soreness and achiness pervading her body. A barely heard clunk; a sturdy water jug and glass were placed on a small bedside table. Hikaru was desperately thirsty after being unconscious. Wincing as her muscles protested against the sudden movements demanded of them she reached for the water jug. Her fingers tried to grasp the utilitarian handle, but failed. Hikaru grimaced. The ordeal she had been through weakened her more than she thought. Coupled with the unexpected magnification of her powers, her body had been severely strained.

_I'm so thirsty. I can't even lift a water jug. What happened to me? _Hikaru sighed in resignation, her arms falling limply back onto the blanket. Ariel in her dream, warned her of the physical weakness upon regaining consciousness, but the younger Knight hadn't really believed her.

'Would you like some water?'

Hikaru nodded fractionally; not wanting to set off another explosion in her sore head.

A young woman, garbed in clothing of green, yellow and white approached the bed. She was of medium height, slim in stature. Blonde hair was tied back in a simple braid. Brown eyes, flecked with emerald green in the iris, regarded Hikaru, compassion evident on her face. The medic had noticed the young girl struggling to reach for the water jug. Picking up the flagon, the medic poured some of the fluid contents into the glass tumbler.

'Here, drink this.'

Passing the beaker to the young girl, the stranger medic noticed how the young girl's hands shook. Wrapping the hands of her young patient around the curves of the tumbler, she placed her own over the girl's smaller hands. Grateful for the unexpected assistance, Hikaru sipped slowly at the cool water, feeling her deep thirst dissipate.

'Thank you,' Hikaru whispered.

The pain relief administered a few minutes ago was now coursing more fully through her body. Her aches began to fade, her system returning to some sense of normalcy. Hikaru continued to drink from the glass; the chilling liquid cooling her throat. Unknown to the young Fire Knight, the medic had placed further pain relieving medication in the water. Anti inflammatory drugs were in the water. The drugs given to the young Knight upon her awakening hadn't been strong enough.

A sickbay attendant quietly walked up to her, whispering in her ear briefly. Sending the nursing assistant away, she turned back to the sixteen year old resting in the bed.

'I'll be back shortly. If you need anything there will be someone within earshot at all times. All you have to do is call.'

Hikaru said nothing, the icy water feeling wonderful to her dry throat. Whatever the medic had given her was now working. Her muscles still ached, were still sore, but not as much as before.

_I wonder what will happen to me. I wouldn't be able to fight back if something did. _Risking a quick glance over her shoulder, she regarded her surroundings.

She found herself to be in a medium sized room. Technical equipment adorned one wall; the various displays flickering as data appeared on the screens. Information was displayed in a language she couldn't make sense of. She was occupying the only bed in the room. A chair, empty, at least for the moment was on the left side of the bed. A sheaf of papers rested on the nearby night table, an indication someone had used the chair fairly recently.

She heard a faint smattering of voices coming from a doorway. She strained to listen.


	10. Seeking

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe/ Might be M in later chapters.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 9.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamp, Sunrise Television owns the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**A/N: Bold italic speech indicates telepathic speech. The magic Knights are sixteen years old in this fan fiction. Plus Clef appears in this chapter in his OVA form and will do so now for the entirety of this fan fiction.**_

_Italicized speech indicates a character's thoughts. __**Writing like this indicates radio communication. **__*Writing like this indicates Knight/Mashin communications*. /script like this indicates an Ancient calling on their power/._

_**Summary**__**: begins after Hikaru Shidou is captured by Eagle Vision and taken aboard the NSX. During her confinement Hikaru begins to detect something stirring within her soul. Is it the effects of the Energy Net or is it something else? Definitely Eagle/Hikaru.**_

_**MKR: A New Spell for Hikaru**_

_**Act 9: Seeking**_

_**~:O:~**_

Clef stood within the Throne Room of the Pillar, the last vestiges of magic withering into nothingness. The crystal the spell had been channelled through flared with a radiant violet light, shattering. Sighing, the High Mage watched the shards disperse, vanishing back into the Lower Planes. The sorcery used to create the focus for the illusion spell cloaking his true self from the inhabitants of Cephiro had to be returned. Borrowed power temporarily utilized for a period of time, lent from the Spirits, to be returned at the proper time. Mystical forces given to an Ancient Seraph had to be returned to the Convergence of All; the plane where all elemental magic, soul, thought and life energy flowed together, merged. That enigmatic power only his people could access and use.

Immensely gifted as he was in the ways of magic, even he could not focus a glamour spell without assistance for the length of time it been required. For seven hundred and forty six years, the High Mage hid behind the illusion of a man, short in stature, but immense in the arts of sorcery. His higher powers were sealed under the veiling spell. The enchantments cancelling the usage of his higher magical gifts were interwoven with the main part of the glamour. With both segments gone, Clef would soon regain all the powers that were normally his by virtue of race and lineage.

Now he would bear the concealing shroud no longer. Clef felt his connections with the magic of Cephiro and the Convergence increase in strength now the spell was erased. Tightening his mental shielding against the various streams of consciousness emanating within the castle, the High Mage could sense a void, one that felt wrong to his attuned mage-sight near to the citadel. In the days before he had even considered dropping the glamour, the pain filled cry of the Fire Knight slammed into his mind, piercing his strong mental defences. Clef knew then, Hikaru Shidou, the current Magic Knight of Fire had been captured. He glimpsed this occurrence within the Seeing Stone during a solitary vigil late at night in the Viewing Hall in the centre of Cephiro Castle.

He caught a glimpse of the energy weapon the Commander of Autozam used to incapacitate the youthful fire wielder. Even as he felt sorrow at her impending incarceration, he noted with a trace of satisfaction the damage she caused to the invader. She, as well as the other two young elemental wielders were gaining in strength. Now he would have to reveal the existence of his race to the armies intent on conquering Cephiro.

He knew the younger worlds considered his people to figments of legend, a fanciful tale told to children. His emergence would prove them to be incorrect. The younger races were unable to utilize the powers of the Convergence, so his usage of his gifts would, in all likelihood go unnoticed. The magic users of Cephiro, their attention focussed upon keeping the people under their protection safe and defended, couldn't detect the aural signature his talents left behind. Therefore, he had no need to use a spell of erasure.

Any other native magic user of Cephiro capable of detecting his use of the level of magic he commanded perished when he began his safeguarding of this unique land. Only the Pillar could have detected the signature left behind after each wielding of his talent didn't match that of Cephiran magicians, healers, summoners and oracles. The Ancients were the Firstborn Children of the Convergence. Any powers they displayed were far greater than those born after within the Convergence.

Clef sensed the imminent awakening of his fellow Ancients. Two others previously bonded to the Water and Fire Mashin of Cephiro had already made an appearance. The third Ancient Magic Knight had not. Others lay in enchanted slumber, secreted upon various worlds. Clef could detect their presence through the silent depths of space between worlds. Upon the second return of the Magic Knights to Cephiro, several flares of psychic energy moved through the Convergence, signalling the end of his people's long imposed exile from a world they once called their secondary home.

It wouldn't be long now. Ashelion had already passed on the vibrant strength of her gifts to the Magic Knight of Fire of the current age: Hikaru Shidou. Another, the Ancient Knight of Water, even now walked the confines of Cephiro. The Ancient Knight of Water had not transferred her powers to Umi Ryuuzaki. What his fellow Ancients were planning Clef couldn't really fathom. Those two hadn't shared their intentions with him concerning the younger Magic Knights. He intended to find out, once the crisis at hand reached its conclusion.

Dismissing those thoughts for now, Clef focussed on the matter that urgently required his attention. The land he had been pledged to protect now appeared to be disintegrating; falling back into the Convergence. That which had been originally created to save, failed. The catastrophic results could not have been predicted. The consequence; the ultimate destruction of Cephiro, wasn't foretold by the Firstborn Oracles. The sacred, binding pact formed between the first Pillar and the Ancients now voided, with the death of Princess Emeraude.

Clef recalled with perfect clarity the moment this particular segment of the Sacred Contract had been written, sealed with the life energy of Cephiro and the potent Convergence of the All. One singular paragraph of the script of the Contract rushed through his turbulent mind.

'_Should the Pillar die without passing on the Knowledge of the Promise to her successor, the Contract is nullified. The Convergence of the All will no longer sustain Cephiro. Should this occur, the Ancients will awaken, returning balance to Cephiro and the companion worlds beyond. A new Pillar will be found, one who can see through the limitations of the Pillar system.'_

Clef felt the last vestiges of the illusion spell merge with the energies of the Convergence as his staff rippled and vanished. Turning he strode over to the Seeing Stone in the centre of the Hall. The magician caught a fleeting glimpse of his reflection on the polished surface of the crystalline globe. Cobalt eyes gazed back at him out of a face he hadn't seen for centuries. He possessed the white pallor of his race, any skin tone long since flushed from his physical body due the channelling of magical forces over a long period of time. Silvery white hair framed his face. A golden circlet kept his short hair in check. Robes of blue, silver and lavender covered a tall, lean and muscular frame.

Raising one hand, he idly noted faint lines of silver imprinted on his skin. Turning his attention back to the sphere, the blue iris of his eyes shone a roseate gold. Dropping his mental barriers, Clef delicately began to sort through all the soul threads intertwined with his. In particular, he sought one. Thinking of scarlet fire, he sent a pulse of magic along the web of threads visible to his mage sight.

One resonated in response. Flexing his will, Clef reached for it, his voice low.

_/Show me what I wish to see/_

Radiance sparked within the Stone.

_**~:O:~**_

Sipping at the ice cool water, Hikaru strained to hear what was being discussed in the small room adjoining her larger chamber. She recognized the voice of the female medic who assisted her after she woke from her long bout of unconsciousness. The other one was masculine, and very familiar to her. Eagle Vision, Commander of the invasion fleet of the planet Autozam was conversing with the medical technician concerning her physical wellbeing.

Placing the glass down on the cabinet near to the bed she was currently resting on, she attempted to shift her sore and aching body across the blanket covered surface. Unknown to her however, the medication added to the water she consumed only moments ago were quite potent. Still after her body had lain in one position for more than three days, her limbs protested against the demands she made of them.

After a few minutes she inched her way across the rough fabric of the bedspread, halting whenever she felt dizzy and weak. She was trembling when she reached the edge of the bed. Knowing she shouldn't really be moving yet, considering how weak her current state was, the urge to know what was being said about her was a compulsion the young Fire Knight couldn't ignore.

Holding firmly onto the sturdy cabinet she shifted her body until her bare feet met the carpeting. Pushing herself up and off the bed, her legs gave way. Her fingers slipped over the smooth surface of the bedside cupboard, trying to find purchase in an attempt to stop her from falling. Her flailing arms swept the half full tumbler and water jug from the top. Water splashed over her white infirmary sleeping clothes. The noise of glass splintering and shattering was shockingly loud, seeming to echo within the near silent room.

Hikaru flinched when she glimpsed the jumbled mixture of ice, water and glass shards. _I am going to be in so much trouble over this. _

She sighed; a sense of dread filling her. She was being held captive by the Autozam forces. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. Trying to move away from the mess was impossible, weakness flooded her body. Hikaru had no choice but to remain where she was.

The voices talking in the next room stopped rather abruptly. From the edges of her vision Hikaru saw booted feet approach; the pace ragged and rapid. One pair was silver in hue, the other white. Her attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation concerning her failed. A flash of green and white entered her immediate field of vision. She recoiled, certain a reprimand for breaking the water jug and tumbler would follow. The Fire Knight didn't raise her head, afraid to look up at the infirmary attendant.

The medical technician knelt, slipping one hand under the young girl's chin, gently tilting her head until their gazes locked. But it wasn't the medical attendant kneeling on the floor next to her. It was someone she didn't expect; Eagle Vision, High Commander of the Autozam invasion force. His deep amber eyes regarded her for a moment. Feeling rather uncomfortable about being so close to the man who kidnapped her, she jerked her head out of his grip, gazing at the floor.

Inwardly Eagle flinched at her reaction, but he couldn't really blame her.

_I really shouldn't be surprised at her evident fear of me. I have taken her prisoner and brought her here._

'Commander?'

The soft voice of the healer interrupted his chain of thought. His eyes flicked upwards, meeting those of the medic.

'She needs to be moved away from this mess. I'll have to see if she gained any injuries from the glass.'

Nodding his understanding, Eagle shifted closer to the weakened Fire Knight.


End file.
